


The Clean Kind

by Tea_light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Too much puns, idk what this is, r u happy wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_light/pseuds/Tea_light
Summary: Noctis felt a bubble of frustration slowly forming deep inside him recently, gradually expanding after each day passes. For the past few weeks, Prompto has been doing the weirdest, oddest things that never failed to make him feel confused, annoyed, and most of all so sexually frustrated that it kept him hot and bothered even when he went to work.So imagine his surprise and delight when he returned home after a long and tiring day, only to find the source of his frustration happily waiting for him.





	The Clean Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy/gifts).



Noctis felt a bubble of frustration slowly forming deep inside him recently, gradually expanding after each day passes. For the past few weeks, Prompto has been doing the weirdest, oddest things that never failed to make him feel confused, annoyed, and most of all so sexually frustrated that it kept him hot and bothered even when he went to work.  
  
So imagine his surprise and delight when he returned home after a long and tiring day, only to find the source of his frustration happily waiting for him.  
  
Laying on a bed of rose petals, Prompto seductively did a perfect bottle flip, the bottom slamming perfectly against the mattress of his bed.  
  
“Thirsty?” He asked, grinning.  
  
Noctis stared at him blankly. Certainly this had to be a joke. However, he had to give him credit for ‘deflowering’ all those petals across his room before he came back from training, and somehow pulling off the chocobo panties he’s wearing. Ugh, why is chocobo panties of all things affecting him this much?  
  
“U-uh, sure?” He said, frazzled by the turn of events and the mind numbing feeling of his arousal travelling up his body. What was wrong with him?  
  
Prompto pouted.  
  
“Say it with more confidence,” he whined, shrivelling up on the bed, the view of his chocobo panties becoming more PROMinent, causing the male to gulp nervously, “you’re bruising my ego.”  
  
“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that,” Noctis stuttered out, flustered. He nervously tugged at the hem of his shirt, eyes drinking in the sight before him. He’s not allowing this chance slip by him, not when he’s been suffering for months now. “It’s just surprising.” And frustrating, he wanted to add. Why was he doing this to him?  
  
Prompto dabbed. “I know.”  
  
Then, in slow, sensual, seductive movements, he began putting on his clothes.  
  
“Wait,” The dark haired male said, his voice cracking, a confused and heartbreaking disappointed expression filling his face, “what are you doing?”  
  
Shrugging a jacket on, Prompto said, “I don’t do this kind of stuff until after the third date.”  
  
What the hell was he talking about? They’re married for godsake. Noctis wanted to scream, pull his hair out, or just cry from the ridiculous amount of pent up frustration he was feeling right now. No, he had to pull himself together. If his husband wants to play this way, then there was no way he was going down like this.  
  
“Well then,” Noctis said, “let’s go have one right now.”  
  
The blonde paused, a surprisingly wide grin splitting across his face. “Really?”  
  
Noctis leans on the doorframe, mimicking the blonde’s expression. Licking his dry lips, he let out a hum in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, it includes you cleaning up the mess on my bed as I-““ He said jabbing a finger towards Prompto’s direction before pointing to himself, “-go take a long, well deserved, ice cold shower.”  
  
Prompto’s face fell, hands tightly gripping onto the bedsheets as he shook his body from side-to-side in a childish manner. The black haired male once more questioned his sanity for being able to handle this man for the past three years, the uncomfortable feeling from down below reminding him of the suffering he has to go through.  
  
“What kind of date is that?” He whined.  
  
Noctis clenched his fist, nearly ripping the door from its hinges as he entered the bathroom, the cold shower beckoning to relieve him.  
  
“The clean kind,” Noctis deadpanned.


End file.
